


Strawberry Jam

by Rorb_Lalorb



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Feeding, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorb_Lalorb/pseuds/Rorb_Lalorb
Summary: Ange feeds Princess. Then gay.





	Strawberry Jam

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching Princess Principal yesterday and I wrote this today. I love steampunk so that show was perfect for me. Please give me feedback. Thanks for reading.

Ange was feeling relaxed. It was a strange feeling for her. Her life was filled with constant pressure, and having a moment of reprieve wasn't something she thought she could ever have afforded. But now, they all were lucky enough to have a break. Ange kept on planning their eventual return, especially since Control was back in L’s hands, making them slightly more trustworthy and less likely to want a revolution which would surely have been catastrophic and eventually led to another revolution. And since Princess didn't want that, Ange didn't either. 

They arrived here, in Casablanca, a few days ago. They weren't set to return for a while. All the missions Control gave them were easily done and required none of them to leave for England. That would change when things cooled down there and Control had a firmer grip on the Commonwealth like it did before. 

But Princess didn't want Ange to stress herself at all during Team White Pigeon's impromptu vacation. She wanted them all to be able to relax for once. So Ange pushed out thoughts of the future from her mind and got up from her bed. She quickly dressed and made her way to the Princess's room. Beatrice was probably still asleep or somewhere with Dorothy, those two had grown awfully close recently. Close enough to make Ange think they were more than friends. Either way, Princess was probably still asleep and Ange could wake her up. Ange stopped her walk towards Princess's room as a thought appeared in her mind. Who didn't love breakfast in bed? That was surely the least Ange could do for the girl who meant everything to her. And, Ange decided, it was exactly what a denizen of the Black Lizard Planet would do. 

After the several minutes it took Ange to make breakfast, Ange knocked on Princess's door. After a few seconds there was a soft, “Come in.” and Ange entered the room. Princess was still in bed, albeit sitting rather than laying down. Since her leg was still injured, she wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone. After all, Casablanca was probably safe but… it never harmed anyone to be careful, especially when you were hurt. And besides that, Princess had trouble doing many things thanks to her injury. 

Princess’s eyes widened and her face grew into a smile at the sight of Ange, in an apron, carrying a tray filled with food. Her stomach rumbled and Ange had to suppress a grin.

“Good morning, Princess. Are you doing fine.” 

“Charlotte… that looks delicious. I didn't know you could cook.” Ange blushed at those words. 

“You pick up a thing or two about most things when you're in my line of work.” 

Ange placed the tray on Princess's lap and sat down on the bed. She, absentmindedly, brushed her hair back behind her ear as she watched Princess dig into the food. The royal somehow made even eating look regal. Then again, if she didn't who knows what the other nobles would have thought. Ange shook her head. None of that mattered at the moment. All that did was the fact that… Princess let out a moan. Ange's face flushed as more unsavoury thoughts, related to moaning and Princess but not with food, popped into her head.

“This is sooooo good, Charlotte.” 

“T-Thank you. Do you need anything else?” 

A slightly mischievous smile crossed her look-alike's face, causing Ange to gulp. 

“Well, since I am injured and you have to take care of me… how about you feed me.” 

Ange’s face flushed once more. She sputtered before regaining her calm. She put on an expressionless face and spoke in a deadpan.

“Of course. On the Black Lizard Planet, it is customary to feed those who are injured. Usually, they are incapable of feeding themselves but I will make an exception for you.” 

Ange picked up the butter knife, cutting out a small piece of the omelette she made. She skewered it with the fork and brought it up to Princess's lips. Ange and Princess both blushed at the act. Princess leaned forward and ate the food. Ange’s eyes followed Princess's lips as she chewed with her eyes closed, savouring the flavour. 

The process repeated until the omelette was gone, leaving only toast and orange juice on the tray. Ange raised the glass to Princess's lips, letting her drink. Once she was done, Ange placed the glass back down and picked up the toast. It was covered with strawberry jam, which was Princess's favourite flavour in the past. She hoped Princess still like it. 

As Princess took a bite of the toast her eyes widened and surprise flashed on her face before being replaced with happiness. Water gathered in her eyes and a few tears fell down her face.

“It's strawberry… you remembered.” 

“I can never forget the first time you tasted it. You were so surprised and happy that it existed. I had to pry you away from the jar, lest you eat all of it.” Ange laughed slightly at remembering the fond memories. She reached over and wiped the tears from Princess. Princess leaned into the touch. 

“Can… can I ask you for something else?” 

Ange nodded. 

“Call me by my real name, Charlotte. Please.” 

Ange looked at Princess for a second before she spoke in a soft tone. “Ange.” 

Princess reached over and hugged Ange. “Thank you, Charlotte.” 

Ange nodded and removed the tray, taking it with her as she got up to leave. Princess grabbed her hand before she could get up. She took the tray and placed it on the side table. She then took a deep breath in and looked Ange in the eyes. 

“I have one last request, Charlotte.” 

“Okay, Ange.” 

“I still have some strawberry jam on my lips. Can you clean it? With. Your. L-lips.” 

Ange’s eyes widened, but she quickly nodded her head in compliance. She slowly leaned in, still slightly able to unbelieve Princess's request. Princess started to lean in too. Their heads bump together and they both pulled away from the pain. After realizing what happened the two broke into laughter.

After a few moments of laughing, Princess put a hand under Ange’s chin, lifting it. She leaned forward and they pressed their lips together. Ange sighed into the kiss, content. She had wanted this for a long time. And it was better than what she could have imagined. Princess’s lips were soft and Ange could feel herself melting into them. 

The kiss broke apart, leaving the two girls panting for air. Princess spoke first. 

“That... that has to be the best first kiss anyone on this planet has ever gotten.” 

“I also think that that was the best first kiss anyone on the Black Lizard Planet has ever had, but I should first check the records.” 

Princess smiled at Ange, giggling. “They have records for that sort of thing there.” 

Ange nodded, trying but failing to keep a grin off her face. “They keep very good records.” 

Princess hummed, pulling Ange into a tight embrace.

“I love you, you know that Charlotte.” 

“I do. And I love you too, Ange. I have for a long time now.” 

…

When Beatrice opened the door to Princess's room and saw the two girls laying together, making out, she turned bright red. She quickly and quietly, so as not to disturb them, closed the door and made her way downstairs. When Chise asked her if she was okay, all Beatrice could do was open and close her mouth multiple times, still too surprised to make any sound. Chise nodded and went back to polishing her sword. Dorothy eventually got Beatrice talking again, bursting out into laughter when she found out what had made Beatrice so tongue-tied. 

“Well, looks like I owe Chise some money now.” 

“Wait, why do you owe her anything?” 

“I thought that they wouldn't get together until after all this was over. She thought otherwise.” 

“Isn't betting on your friends’ love lives a bit…” 

“Naaaah. We're spies.” She said it as if it were a justification. After a few seconds, Dorothy spoke again. “How do you think it happened?” 

Dorothy laughed at Beatrice's scandalized expression. It was good being able to relax, she decided. But it was better with her friends.


End file.
